Potter Brothers: captain's badge
by baseball69
Summary: James wanted to be captain of the Gryffindor team, but instead, Albus got the badge. How will James and Albus handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. **

Potter brothers: Captains badge.

James 15, Albus 14

Albus Potter was the table in the dining room, in Grimmauld Place. He was eating his breakfast of sausage and eggs slowly, while his elder brother James was eating his like a vacuum. Albus looked at James, it was like watching him trying to choke himself on food.

"Slow down James," Ginny warned. "And Albus, you need to eat and not play with your food. "

"Sorry mum, but I am waiting for my Hogwarts letter. The previous Quidditch captain graduated and I think I will be chosen as captain," James said, he had a twinkle in his eyes as he talked about his chance of being Quidditch Captain. "Since I am going to be a fifth year, there is a big chance it can be me."

Albus rolled his eyes, he had heard his brother talk about the very thing ever since summer started, and quite frankly, he was very tired of hearing it. "Mum how can I eat next to him? It is like sitting next to a vacuum cleaner, and it's disturbing."

"Try to ignore him Albus," Ginny said to him. "…James I will not tell you again to slow down when you are eating. This is not your first meal."

Albus looked down, trying to ignore his brother.

"Done," James said as he finished. "And at record time too. Can I be excused mum?"

"Very well… but put your plate in the sink," Ginny said, as James left his plate on the table as he hurried out of the room. "It is like talking to a brick wall with him." Ginny shook her head, he was like Ronald and the twins, Fred (deceased) and George, mixed together.

"Two and out of three kids aint bad," Albus said looking at his mother; Ginny shot him with a look that made him look back at his plate.

"Why couldn't I have gotten three daughters?" Ginny said more to herself than the two Potter kids at the table.

"Atleast you have me mum," Lily said to her mother. Ginny smiled at her affectionatly.

"What about me?" Albus asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You're a boy, mummy and daddy took you because they had to," Lily said. Lily may be twelve, but she talked like she was a lot older than her actual age sometimes. "Extra baggage you know, they only needed one son." Lily smiled at her remark, she was proud of herself for saying that. Albus didn't feel fazed; he used the same saying last year on her. Except Lily changed some of the words around.

"Funny how you say that Lils…" Albus said. But Ginny cut him off before he continued.

"Albus, Lily, that is enough now," Ginny said. "None of you were accidents, so you two can stop that kind of talk right now please."

"Yes mum," Albus and Lily said at the same time.

"Mail is here," James said as he walked back in the kitchin. He was clutching three envelopes as he dropped two on the table. James took a seat, looking at his letter only. Albus picked his up, setting it aside as he finished eating. James felt his heart beating rapidly, as he began to open the letter with shaky fingers. As he got it open, he took out all the contents. He opened up each parchment sheet. One was his school supply list, the other was a letter explaining that he was going on to the fifth year. But no badge, no letter saying how he will get the badge at school. His once smiling face fell. His mother read his expression fast.

"You didn't get it?" she asked him. James shook his head, he so wanted to be captain this year. Especially when he heared the captain last year say that he knew exactly who the next captain will be, and that it was one of the best players, and James could have though the captain said 'Potter'.

"Maybe it is Fred; he is good enough for captain material." James said, "… but first…" James looked over the contents once more, it was addressed to him but saw no badge, nothing about a badge, not even a prefect badge.

"I am sorry James," Ginny said, she understood what he felt.

"I will go ask Fred if he got it," James said as he stood up and left the kitchen once more.

"Poor James," Ginny said watching him leave. Albus finished eating and he turned his full attention to the letter. He opened it up, and took +out the contents. He opened up each once, reading the first letter, the introduction that he would be a fourth year, the second was his school list, and the third letter puzzled Albus.

"You ok Albus?" Ginny asked as she noticed his questionable expression. She was sitting by Lily, looking at the supply list. Albus unfolded the letter and something shiny dropped to the table, Albus looked down, and he picked up the object and it turned it over. The solid object was cool to the touch, and it felt smooth except what felt like engraving on the other side. Albus turned the object over and there, sitting in his palm was the Quidditch Captain badge. A bug 'C' was engraved in the badge, and behind the 'C' was Gryffindor's mascot.

"…H-How d-did I… g-get th-this?" he said to himself looking at the badge. He was astounded that he got the captain badge. Albus flipped the envelope over, seeing his name on it and al the letters had his name on it as well. This had to be a mistake, he could not be captain, and no way could he be.

"What is it Albus?" Ginny repeated. Albus looked up at her; he had a shocked expression on his face. He showed her the badge.

"Albus your captain," Ginny said with a smile, she was happy for him, being captain was a big deal. Sge was certain that he was responsible enough. "I am so proud of you honey, and at fourteen… I am proud of you." Ginny gave him a hug, but Albus didn't say anything, nor did he hug her back. All he thought about was his brother. What would his brother do?

"I don't think I will keep it," Albus said. "James desereves more than me."

Ginny looked at Albus, he had a good heart and she admired that about her son. "You were chosen Albus, the last captain chose you, that is how a lot of captains are chosen." Albus knew she was right, but it felt weird to him. He knew it was a big honor to be captain so young, but Albus knew his brother deserved it more.

…

James was in his room, he just finished reading a letter that his cousin Fred had written. James and Fred were like Twins, they were born a week apart. Fred didn't get the badge either, who else could have gotten the Captain badege? He was sure his cousin would have gotten it, he didn't know anyone else good enough for the job. All the rest of the players didn't have captain material. He watched the sky, looking at the white clouds above him. _Knock, knock, knock_, someone knocked on the door, he looked behind him.

"Yeah?" James said as the door opened, Albus walked in. "Hey Albus." James looked back out the window.

"James, can I talk to you for a minute?" Albus asked.

"Sure," James said, still looking out the window.

"James, I—I got the c—captain b—badge," Albus said, he was nervous on what his brother would do. He was read for a punch in the face. Albus didn't see James move. "I am the Gryffindor team captain." Albus swallowed a load of saliva in his mouth.

"… No way, no way could you have gotten the badge, your pulling my leg aren't you?" James looked at his brother; no way was his brother being serious. He didn't see Albus as captain material. But Albus had a straight face, no smile that said he was joking or pulling a prank.

"I did," was all Albus could say, holding his hand out to show the Gryffindor Captain badge. James eyed the badge that sat in his brother's palm, the 'C' and Gryffindor lion were etched in the badge. How was Albus captain? How can someone so shy be captain? James knew he should be happy for Albus, but he didn't feel happy at all, he felt betrayed. Betrayed by his own baby brother.

"Get out," James said, he said the words dryly. Albus's face fell.

"I will resign, I want you to have it," Albus said holding out his hand. James stepped back, he didn't want to see the shiny badge.

"Get out Albus" James said again, his voice deeper, sounding menacing. Albus looked at James, he wanted to give the badge to James, but he didn't take it. He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving James by the wall.

…

Albus paced his bed room. Waiting for a response by Professor longbottom, the Gryffindor head of house. He sent the resignation letter more than a few hours ago; he should have received an answer by now. _Tap, tap, tap_. Albus looked at the window, his snow white owl Vlad had returned. Albus let the owl in and watched the owl land on a perch by the window, sticking out his leg. Albus untied it and he opened the letter quickly. His eyes traced the parchment carefully.

_Dear Albus Potter, _

_I am sorry to hear of you wanting to resign, but I want you to understand that the last captain wanted you personally to be captain. I believe you will be a great captain. I want you to consider about this over the summer, if you still don't wish to be captain, give me your badge the first week back._

_Gryffindor Head of House, _

_Professor Neville Longbottom_

Albus put the letter down. He was personally chosen as captain, that made him feel better, but Albus wondered about James. He didn't want his brother to hate him. Vlad screeched as Albus held out his hand with an owl treat. Watching the owl carefully take the treat of Albus's hand.

"Do you think I can be a good captain?" Albus asked, as he watched his snowy white owl eat the treat down. Its eyes stared back at him.

"One blink 'yes' two blinks 'no'," the owl blinked, Albus didn't see it blink again, and he felt warm knowing the owl believed in him. "I hope you are right." Another screech from Vlad, Albus smiled as the owl nibbled his hand.

…

Harry returned home from work. He and his family was at the table, diner was out in front of them. But Harry sensed something was wrong with James. The teenager picked at the food, and James normally didn't pick at food, only vegetables, never meat.

"You ok James?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I am fine dad," James replied. But Harry knew better.

"Albus made Gryffindor captain," Lily said, Harry loked at Lily, than to Albus, he had a smile.

"That is great Albus, not many people at your age become captains," Harry said, he saw Albus blush pink. "I am very proud of you son."

"Thanks dad," Albus said, feeling heat come to his cheeks, he wondered if he should tell them that he considered resigning, but Albus decided against it. He had another month to go before term starts. "Are you still mad at me?" Albus looked at James. All James did was pick at the food. He was hungry but he didn't feel like eating.

"Why would I be mad?" James asked. Why was he mad? Was he mad at Albus? James didn't feel mad at his brother, he felt happy for him actually. Being fourteen and being a Quidditch captain, that only happened once every ten or twenty years. "I am not mad at you Al, I was at first… but not anymore." James looked over at Albus. "… I just want to know why I wasn't picked is all."

"The other captain chose me," Albus found himself saying.

"We are very happy for you Albus," Ginny said taking a sip of the drink in her glass.

"Thanks," Albus said, his eyes darting from one family member to another.

**AN: first chapter of the Potter Brothers. I hope you all like it. **

**All reviews are welcome, I will like to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. **

Potter brothers: Captains badge part 2.

James 15, Albus 14

It was the second week of term, and Albus chose the second Saturday for try outs. Albus already had a meeting with Professor Longbottom on when he would do the try outs.Albus looked in the bathroom mirror, straightening his brown hair out with some water from the sink, making it lay down flat. He took a deep breath, seeing himself in the mirror wearing his red Quidditch robes, and pinned to his chest was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain badge. Albus felt nervous or scared at the same time, he knew full well that a pretty good number of people did not want him as captain; in fact, many were saying that he could not do it. He was even aware that bets were in place on when he would actually crack under pressure. His father had told him to just be himself, don't let others influence you because they would to get themselves on the house team. Don't let others know your emotions if you are scared, be brave. Albus walked out of the bathroom, as captain, Albus had to be on the field first, with all the equipment ready. He walked down into the Common Room. Barely anyone was down there. In a way, Albus was ready to go back up and sleep in, but he could not, and he knew it. He had try outs to manage and it will take all his strength to get through it. Albus walked out of the portrait hole and he hurried down to the Great Hall. Albus ate breakfast quickly and he walked down to the Quidditch pitch, he hardly doubted that he ate enough but he didn't care. Albus walked towards the Quidditch shed and he picked up the chest that held the four Quidditch balls; two bludgers, one golden snitch, and one quaffle. Since he was already seeker, Albus didn't need to use the snitch. The chest was heavy but Albus managed as he walked on the green grass pitch.

"Hey Al," Rose said as Albus saw his cousin running to him.

"Hey Rose," Albus said as he sat the chest down on the ground in the middle of the pitch.

"How is the new team captain?" Rose asked, she was dressed in her quidditch robes.

"Doing ok," Albus said "I have the pitch until noon. A lot of people are trying out today by what the signup sheet says."

"Anybody we know?" Rose asked looking at him.

"No, but a few sound like first years," Albus told her.

"First years are not allowed to try out, even the head master told us that," Rose said. "That has been a done deal rule that can be bent on certain times."

"I know that Rose," Albus said, "It hasn't been bent since my dad was here, and a century before that. I have no idea about the other players though, like if anyone will be replaced."

"I am sure you will make a good decision," Rose said to him.

"Thanks Rose," he said looking over. Just then, Gryffindor's started walking out on the pitch, Albus counted thirty students in all. Albus cleared his throat as he looked at the students,

"Is this everyone for Gryffindor quidditch tryouts?" Albus asked, he noticed his siblings and cousins in the crowd of Gryffindor's. "To be begin, I must ask everyone who is a first year to leave the pitch now." Albus watched five first year boys leave the pitch. "Eveyone may not get the position that they want. Not everyone will be on the team. If you were on the team last year, you may not be on the team again this year—"

"Can you believe him?" James asked his cousin Fred. "He has no idea what he is doing."

"Oh come on James," Fred said, looking from Albus to James. "Leave him alone, he is doing fine… sure he seems nervous, but—he is doing well so far."

"I am looking for three chasers, two beaters, and a keeper," Albus said, looking around at the others, some seemed to be listening to him; others seem to be talking to friends. "I want all Keepers on my right" Albus pointed to the right of him. "Beaters in the middle, and chasers on the left," Albus pointed to the left of him, only a few of the students moved.

James didn't move, as Albus told everyone where to go. He couldn't believe that Albus was captain.

"Come on James," Fred said, as he walked towards the chasers side. Albus watched the others, hardly any of them moved, as a fourteen year old he didn't seem intimidating or as captain material. He knew what he had to do in order to get their attention.

"If you want to be on this team, then move to where your fellow players are. If you are not serious about being on the team than leave now!" Albus said, looking out at the others infront of him, as they began moving. Albus felt more confident now that he got the attention of the squad of students.

…

When practice finished, Albus put the chest back in the quidditch shed, and he quickly changed back into his clothes in the locker room. Albus walked out of the locker room and he came face to face with the Slytherin team captain.

"So, you're the new quidditch captain for the pathetic Gryffindor team?" said Markus Blaise. He was a head taller than Albus was.

"Yes, and you're the new captain for the Slytherin's?" Albus said, looking at Markus. He gave Albus a disgusted look.

"What do you want Blaise?" Albus asked, he was keeping his guard in case Markus decided to sucker punch him in the stomach at the very last minute. "Need directions to the locker rooms? Or perhaps on how to use your brain properly?"

"How funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing potter," Markus said with a grin. "A kid like you doesn't need to be out by himself."

"What do you want Blaise?" Albus repeated. He didn't feel like arguing with Markus.

"If I was you Potter, I would watch my back," Markus said. "Just saying. You never know what will happen."

Albus looked at Markus, he was wondering where Markus was getting at.

"I would say the same to you," Albus said, standing in the same position, as he watched Markus walk away from him. Albus walked up to the castle. What Markus said to him earlier kept replying inside his head. Albus began wondering why Markus would tell him that, until it occurred to him that Markus was just trying to scare him.

…

In Gryffindor Tower, James was sitting near the fireplace on the couch; Fred was sitting right by him.

"Do you think Albus will choose us for the chaser position?" Fred asked, James was not paying attention to what his cousin was telling him. "… I mean, we were better than all the new people who tried out."

"Whatever Fred…" James said. "I can't believe that deceitful little snake… I will be a better captain than him."

"Damn it James just give it a rest already," Fred said, he had been hearing James complain about Albus being the captain for days… no, for weeks now. It was now getting on his very last nerve.

"No, that little snake took away my captains badge," James said as he glared daggers at Fred.

"Will you just drop it if you're on the team?" Fred asked.

"I can't promise that," James said as he looked back at the fireplace. Fred shook his head; he could not believe his cousin at times. Albus walked through the portrait hole and into the Common Room.

"Hey Al," said Rose Weasley, she walked up to her cousin. James looked over his shoulder, seeing his younger brother walk in the Common Room.

"Hey Rose," he said as he took a seat near the window at the desk. The tryouts were still on his mind as he took out a sheet of parchment from the desk. "If you're wondering if you made the team u cannot tell you that yet."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Rose said as she sat next to him. "But since the question is out of the cauldron, who will you pick?" Albus looked over at her.

"None of your business Rose," Albus said as he took a quill and ink bottle and began writing the ones who tried out on the parchment sheet. "I will post the names next Saturday for your information Rose."

"Fine, don't tell me, don't tell your favorite cousin," Rose said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh shut up Rose," Albus said with a grin. "You know I cannot tell you who I will pick. You will just have to wait until next Saturday like everyone else."

…

**AN: this is Chapter 2, I hope everyone likes it. Feel free to comment. **

iHiHe


End file.
